¿Quejas, locuras y confesiones en Akatsuki?
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: ¿No te has preguntado que hacen los Akatsuki en su tiempo libre? ¿Se quejaran de algo? ¿Tendran algo que confesarnos? Son cortas historias comicas de como los Akatsuki la pasan...¡Y no siendo tan malos como paresen!¡Locuras y comedia al maximo!
1. El Peinismo no es una manía de peinarse

_**¿Quejas, locuras y confesiones en Akatsuki?**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Disclaimer:** larin laran larin… ¡Esto es de Kishimotin! Nada me pertenece a mí, solo el fic al fin.

**Advertencias:** ¡Falta de ortografía! Si… tengo muchas.

**Notas:** Cuando habla Zetsu si esta en negrita es el Zetsu oscuro.

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Antes que nada… Este fic puede resultarles algo aburrido ya que son charlas cortas que hacen los Akatsuki entre sí, algunas son quejas, locuras y confesiones. No tiene nada que ver una con otra, son cosas que pasan por mi cabeza de repente. ¡Este fic solo será comedia! ¡Nada de Yaoi, Shounen ai ni nada parecido!

¡Aquí les va!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡Las votaciones de los personajes del manga Naruto!**

¡Nuevamente en la Akatsuki-cueva!

―Quede de 8vo nuevamente…―se quejo el pelirrojo sentado en el sofá.

―Yo quede de 6to, hum―hablo el rubio de la organización haciendo animales de arcilla.

―Yo quede de 5to… Les gane―sonríe maliciosamente Itachi, mientras los tres Akatsuki que quedaron entre los 10 empezaron a pelear.

― ¿Sera que el azul no es famoso en Japón? ―lloraba en una esquina Kisame.

―No sé si reírme o llorar por Kisame… ―dijo la peliazul mirando con una gotita a su compañero.

― ¡Esperen cuando me quite mi mascara! ¡MUAJAAJAJA! ¡Todos votaran por mí! ―ríe maléficamente Tobi.

―"_¿Y a este que le pico?" _―pensó Konan.

― ¿Sera que los piercings pasaron de moda? ―adivinaron… Fue Pain.

― ¡Por Jashin! Ni siquiera llegue a los 10 mejores… ¡Hasta la rubia llego y es travesti! ―se quejo Hidan.

― ¡OYE! ¡No soy travesti!

―Si no me ponen entre los 10 mejores les cobrare mas por la participación en este Manga…―se quejo el adorador del dinero.

―Que mal que no estuvimos entre los 10 mejores… **¡Estúpido Masashi Kishimoto! ¡Nos pone muy feo y ni siquiera aparecemos en el Manga! ¡Y cuando aparecemos nos dicen aloe vera!** ―grito Zetsu.

― "_Yo soy la mujer aquí… ¡Debería ser yo la que me sintiera mal!" _―pensó con una gotita anime viendo a todos sus compañeros.

― ¡Para la próxima espero estar entre los 10 mejores o sufrirán la ira del hermoso, poderoso y sublime DIOS SUPREMO!

―Que modesto eres, Pain…―dijo de manera sarcástica Konan.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**El Peinismo no es una manía de peinarse.**

― ¡Jashin es la mejor religión de este mundo! ―grito Hidan después de haber terminado uno de sus rituales.

― ¿¡QUE! ¡El Peinismo es mucho mejor! ―Le grito su líder.

― ¿El Peinismo es una manía por peinarse o qué? ―se pregunto Kisame.

―Ohhh… ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado! ¡Al líder le gusta peinarse! ―dijo el buen chico agitando los brazos.

― ¿Qué? ―se confundió el líder.

―Con razón se pasa todo el día en el baño y tenemos que hacer fila desde temprano… ¡Algunas veces no desayuno por eso! ―se quejo el avaro.

― ¡Hacemos fila es porque no quieres poner otro baño en esta cueva Kakuzu! ―se quejo el pelirrojo.

― ¡¿Es que quieres que nos hagamos pobres por un baño!

― ¿Quién se hace pobre por un baño?

―¡YO NO ME TARDO POR PEINARME ES POR PONERME ESTOS PIERCINGS! ―grito exasperado el buen líder.

― ¿Entonces cual es el orgullo de ser un peinista si no te peinas joder? ―dijo decepcionado el Jashinista.

― ¡QUE NO ES POR PEINARSE!

―Cierto, mira que Hidan lo sigue muy bien **¡Y eso que el idiota es Jashinista! **―apareció de una pared Zetsu.

―¡OYE YO NO SOY PEINISTA MALDICION! ―grito el religioso.

―Cierto, Hidan no es peinista…―hablo el avaro.

―Gracias por apoyarme tacaño.

― ¡El es GELista! ―aclaro Kakuzu.

― ¡Sí! ¡Oye! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡KAKUZU!

―Pero eso no es una manía por peinarse…snif snif…―lloriqueo el líder.

―Los únicos Peinistas son Deidara, Itachi y Orochimaru ―rio Sasori.

― ¡Oye! ¡No te burles Danna, hum! Que me guste peinarme no tiene nada de malo…―hablo el rubio entrando a la habitación.

―Pero no es eso… No es una manía por…

―Yo no tengo la culpa que mi cabello sea tan suave y liso ―Dijo Itachi, sacude su cabello y pasa una ráfaga de viento haciendo que se mueva con el viento en cámara lenta como una película.

―"_No tenía que hacer que pareciera de película ¿Y de donde carajo salió el viento?/hum" _―pensaron todos.

―Admiro tu honestidad, hum…

―Gracias…

― ¡No era un cumplido, hum!

― ¡Mi cabello es más hermoso que el de todos ustedessssh! ―hablo como una serpiente Orochimaru―Bueno, aunque el de Itachi-kun es mas hermossso… ―se acerca lentamente a Itachi.

― ¡Aléjate!

―oh rayos…―chasquea los dedos y se va.

― ¡Pero no es una manía de peinarse! ¡AH! ―decía ya alterado el líder.

―Déjenme explicarles chicos…―saca una varita y un pizarrón con dibujos de Pain y el mundo y empieza a explicar y todos se sientan a su alrededor como chicos buenos ― ¡El Peinismo no es una manía de peinarse! El «Peinismo o Painismo», como quieran escribirlo, es la religión del Dios soberano Pain-sama, líder de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, ¡Allí no podría ser una manía de peinarse, ya que siempre está lloviendo! ―explico Konan.

Todos soltaron un «ooooohhhh»

―Por lo tanto no existe esa religión de la manía de Peinarse…

Todos soltaron un Ahhmm˜, menos Pain.

―Gracias Konan, que bueno que les explicaste a estos ineptos sobre mi religión.

―Ah sí…Bueno… Es que lo decía Wikipedia… Yo también pensaba que era una manía por peinarse y por eso entraba al baño primero que tu ―miro con una gotita a su compañero.

―¡QUE NOOOO LOOO EEEES!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¿Homosexual, Bisexual y Bipolar?**

Un rubio daba saltitos por la Akatsuki-cueva pensando en que explotar hoy.

― "_¿Y qué voy a explotar hoy, hum?" _―No tenía que decirlo igual… Pero bueno.

Tobi y Orochimaru hablaban felizmente y reían juntos.

― "_¿¡QUE!" _―el rubio quedo en shock y espiaba a los dos hombres― _"¿Tobi hablaba con Orochimaru, hum… Y los dos parecen felices y ríen, eso quiere decir…" _―se va corriendo a la sala donde estaban los otros Akatsuki.

―Bueno si Sasori… Como te decía, el precio de la madera bajo ―dijo el avaro.

―ohhh… Por fin tendré una madera decente para mis hijos―brillaban sus ojos.

― "_Este sí que es rarito…"_ ―miraba de reojo Pain al marionetista.

― ¡OIIIGAN TODOS, HUM! ―llego Deidara gritando y alarmado a la habitación.

― ¿Qué sucede ahora Deidara? Estoy admirándome en mi espejo personal…―Dijo el Uchiha admirando su cara.

―Bueno…omitiendo lo que dijo Itachi, ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Se queman las marionetas de Sasori? ―hablo el de la Samehada.

―¡MIS HIJOOOOS! ―se va corriendo de la habitación.

― ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Es algo más alarmante, hum! ―agita los brazos el rubio.

― ¿Qué es? ¡Si se trata de que Hidan no tenga cerebro ya lo sabíamos! ―comento Kakuzu.

― ¡Oye! ¡Te escuche! ―grito el albino.

―Eso quería…

―¡LO QUE QUERIA DECIR ES! ―tambores por parte de Zetsu― ¡TOBIIII ES HOMOSEXUAL, HUM!

― ¿¡QUEEEE! ―Gritaron todos, hasta Itachi.

― ¿¡QUEEE! ―llego corriendo sorprendido el marionetista fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche lo tomo y la escupió en la cara del líder ― ¿¡QUEEE!

― ¡Si efectos acuáticos Sasori! ¡Y no le vuelvas a hacer eso a tu Dios!

― "_Como siempre… Este día empieza con otra locura mas…"_ ―suspira la peliazul ―. ¿Cómo lo sabes Deidara? ¿Qué paso?

― ¡Es que lo vi hablando con Orochimaru y reían y todo estaba feliz! ―gritaba alarmado el rubio.

―Eso no quiere decir que Tobi sea homosexual Deidara…―finalizo Konan pero todos se quedaron pensativos, hasta la misma Konan.

Habla con Orochimaru · · · · · · ·

―¡OH DIOS MIO!/¡OH MY JASHIN! (Hidan)/¡OH MI SER! (Pain) ¡TOBI ES HOMOSEXUAL! ―gritaron todos.

― ¿Ahora qué haremos Pain?

―No lo sé Konan… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo por el bien de la humanidad!

― **¿Matar a Tobi?** ¿Comerse a Tobi? **¿Matar y después comerse a Tobi?** ¡Y darle caramelos!

― ¡No! Todavía no se me ocurre nada… ¡Pero soy el líder y yo diré que hacer!

―Buenoo ¿Y qué haremos? ―pregunto Itachi.

―No lo sé todavía Itachi metrosexual…

― ¿Hey, porque el apodo? ―mira de reojo al líder.

―Es que hacer eso me da ideas…

― ¡Que pasa chicos! ¡Aquí llego Tobi!

―¡TOBII! ―todos se alejan.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy, senpai? ¡Actuan raro!

Lanzan a Deidara junto a Tobi.

―JAJAAJA… Siempre al más joven, hum ―se aclara la garganta ―. Lo que pasa Tobi es que supimos tu secreto… hum

― ¿Cuál? ¡Yo no robe el diario de senpai! ¡Fue Kisame-san! ―señalo al azul.

―¡OYEEEE!

―¡¿Cómo sabes que tengo diario, hum?

―Upss… Tobi es un buen chico…

―Bueno el caso es que… sabemos que eres homosexual Tobi… hum

―¿¡QUEEE! ¡Tobi no es eso! ―se quejo el enmascarado.

― ¡Si lo eres, hum!

―¡Senpai esta celoso porque senpai es Bisexual! ¡Y nadie lo quiere por eso!

― ¿¡QUEE, HUUUUUM!

Sus compañeros estallaron a carcajadas.

―¡El bisexual aquí es Zetsu, hum! ―señala a la planta.

―**¡IDIOTAS! **¡No es bisexual! **¡Es bipolar!**

―Cierto, cierto, hum… ¡Pero Tobi! ¡Te vi hablar con Orochimaru!

―Y nadie habla con ese ser que ría y cosas así… ―hablo el albino.

―Es cierto, está prohibido eso. ¡Mal chico Tobi! ¡Obedece a tu líder!

―Pero… Pero…

― ¿Qué cosas tan idiotas te dijo Tobi? ―pregunto el Uchiha.

― ¡Bueno! Me dijo cosas de Itachi-san, de cómo lloraba y era tan tierno, y que tiene muchas fotos de Itachi bebe… ¡Itachi-san se ve tan tierno! A Tobi le dio tanta risa porque dijo que Itachi-san una vez lloro porque sus padres no le dejaron ver Barnie.

La cueva simplemente exploto de risas.

― ¿¡QUIEN LE DIJO ESO! ¡D-digo… ¡Eso es mentira! ―hablo sonrojado el Uchiha.

― ¿Quieres que te cante la canción de Barnie Itachi, hum?

― ¡No gracias Bisexual!

―¡OYEEE, DIJE QUE ES ZETSU, HUM!

―**¡QUE ES BIPOLAR! ¡MONTON DE IDIOTAS!**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Confesiones de Konan…**

Empieza a grabar con una cámara en una habitación con la chica origami.

― ¿Ustedes creen que estar con un montón de idiotas es fácil? ¡Claro que no! ¡No es nada fácil! ¡Y lo peor! ¿Ustedes creen que vivir con un hombre con complejo de Dios es fácil? ¡Para nada! Nadie aprecia mi trabajo aquí… ¿Ellos creen que toda la cueva se mantiene limpia sola? ¿Qué la comida aparece de la nada? ¡NOOOO! Algunas veces no entiendo esos seres, y lo peor es que somos manipulados en la sombra por Tobi… ¡POR TOBIII! Por un idiota que dice siempre, «Soy un buen chico, soy un buen chico» ¡Algunas veces quiero decirle que se calle! ¡Es horrible! Y ninguno me presta ni la pisca de atención… ¡Les aseguro que paso desnuda ahora mismo y ni se dan cuenta! Seguro dirían «Hola Konan» y listo… Estoy pensando que estoy entre un montón de Gays, creo que tomare la única opción que me queda… Me volveré lesbiana…

―¡KONAN! ¡HAY HAMBRE! ―grito el líder.

―¡YA VOOOOY! Pero no lo hare… ¡Todavía tengo dignidad! Así que utilizare mi última opción… Caminare desnuda a ver qué pasa… ―se quita la ropa y se deja solo la capa― Claro no dejare que ustedes me vean… ¡Nos vemos!

La cámara se apaga.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Corto… Lo sé… Son locuras que pasan por mi cabeza y bueno… ¡Eso es lo que sale! Me salió bastante corto comparado con otros fics que hago. ¡Es que me gusta escribir bastante para entretener al lector. Como verán, solo se tratara de cosas que pasan en Akatsuki, no es necesario que una tenga que ver con la otra. ¡Solo hay comedia, nada de yaoi!

Como ven el capitulo consiste en 4 partes. Cada capítulo que ponga tendrá 4 partes y si es posible una confesión de un Akatsuki. ¡Espero les haya gustado! =D! No es malo comentar D;! Si no comentas Sasori se hará más pequeño de lo que es!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Las ojeras de Itachi

_**¿Quejas, locuras y confesiones en Akatsuki?**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Disclaimer:** larin laran larin… ¡Esto es de Kishimotin! Nada me pertenece a mí, solo el fic al fin.

**Advertencias:** ¡Falta de ortografía!

**Notas:** Cuando habla Zetsu si esta en **negrita** es el Zetsu **oscuro.**

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Bueno aquí solo les traeré un drabble, ya que la inspiración esta escasa. Espero les haga reír un poco y les alegre el día.

¡AQUÍ VAMOS!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**El origen de las ojeras de Itachi y Madara.**

―¿Me pregunto por qué ellos tendrán esas ojeras?

Se pregunto la peliazul de la organización mientras limpiaba la entrada de la Akatsuki-cueva. Es cierto... ¿Por que ellos tienen esas ojeras? Pero, ¿de quién estarán hablando? Era un hermoso día, la brisa pegaba contra las mejillas de ella y cargaba su uniforme usual de la organización.

―¿De que hablas Konan, hum? ―preguntó Deidara llegando a la entrada con un ave de arcilla junto con su compañero Tobi que esta también llegaba en un ave de arcilla.

Las dos aves desaparecieron y los Akatsuki se juntaron al lado de Konan. Los arboles cubrían la entrada un poco y solo se veía el brillo del sol atravesando las hojas de los arboles. La ojigris miró las hojas caer.

―Es que...Me estaba preguntando... ¿Porque tendrán esas ojeras Itachi? ―respondió la peliazul―, ¿No sabrás tu Deidara?

―Es cierto, ¡Deidara-senpai debe saber! Ya que ha perdido... Digo, ¡peleado varias veces contra Itachi-san!

―¡Cállate Tobi, hum! ―Gruñó Deidara―, Bueno Konan, no sé qué decirte...Debe ser por que usan mucho ese estúpido Sharingan y por eso tienen esas ojeras ―respondió con un poco de rabia, el rubio le tenía rencor al Uchiha por haberlo vencido al entrar en la organización.

―Ahhmmm ―se quedó pensativa por un momento― Gracias Deidara.

―Por nada, hum.

―Senpai lo sabe ya que ha perdido, digo peleado muchas veces contra el Sharingan ―rió el enmascarado.

―¡CALLATE TOBI! ¡TE VOY A HACER ARTE!

Y unos minutos después vemos a un Tobi volar por los cielos gritando _Senpaaaaaaai_. Pero eso no la dejo tranquila, quiso saber el porqué los Uchiha que conocía, que eran Madara e Itachi, tenían esas ojeras.

Días después en la Akatsuki-cueva. Konan entra a la completamente blanca, sin ventana para evitar intrusos y todos los electrónicos necesarios que se debe haber, en la cocina se encuentra con con Kisame y su Samehada desayunando un emparedado de queso, como siempre el de piel azul con su sonrisa de punta a punta.

―¡Kisame! ―Dijo alegrada la Kunoichi― ¡Qué suerte encontrarte aquí!

―¿Eh?

―¡Sí! ¡Quería buscarte! Quería preguntarte sobre Itachi...

―¿Itachi? ¿Qué quieres saber de él? ―preguntó Kisame dudando de su compañera, no muy a menudo le viene a hablar, casi siempre le dice unos buenos días y allí termina la conversación― No me digas que...Ya no te gustan los de tu edad Konan...

―Kisame... ¿Estas insinuando que estoy vieja? ―Dijo con una vena palpitando en la sien.

―Ahh..Ahhh... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo decía que...Este... ¡Itachi es muy joven para ti! ―se fue corriendo, gritando con miedo en toda la cueva.

―¡Yo no soy tan vieja! ¡Y no quiero nada con ese chico! ―gritó alterada. Soltó un suspiro y revisa la nevera para buscar un poco de leche.

Otros días después la Kunoichi se deja caer sentada en el mueble rojo de la sala del hogar de los Akatsuki. Deja salir un suspiro. Si, no sabía nada de Itachi. Quería resolver esa duda lo más rápido posible. No podía quitarse esa duda de la cabeza ¡La estaba matando por dentro! Y ella sí que ha sentido la muerte cerca de ella, escucha unos pasos a lo lejos y poco a poco se escuchan más cerca, miró a la puerta que conducía al pasillo de las habitaciones, de esta puerta sale Uchiha Itachi. Traia su uniforme negro con nubes rojas, su usual coleta baja, su cabello largo y liso, de color negro, característico de los de su clan, al igual que su Sharingan pero los tenia desactivado y se podía notar sus ojos oscuros como la noche. En la mano tenía el libro _Icha Icha _―escrito por Jiraiya―, se sienta junto a Konan en el mueble. Su semblante como siempre, era serio, sin expresión. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente al leer aquel libro.

―_"Si Deidara y Kisame no saben...Entonces se lo preguntare directamente"_―Lo miró firmemente―, ehem ehem..

―Si deseas saber de dónde lo saque... Me lo presto Kakuzu―no despegó sus oscuros ojos del libro.

―No, eso no era lo que quería saber, lo que quería saber-

Fue interrumpida por la llegada del avaro.

―¿¡Que! No me culpes por tus perversiones Itachi! ―gritó el avaro, había salido de la cocina, miró con furia el libro―¿¡Y con qué dinero compraste eso!

―Con el dinero que no nos das Kakuzu ―esta vez sí levanto sus ojos hacia Kakuzu. Esos oscuros ojos que parece que no tuvieran ningún sentimiento dentro de sí.

―Bueno...Pero te estoy vigilando Itachi...Tu Sharingan no hará nada contra mi olfato de _malgasto de dinero_ ―le da una mirada asesina y sale de la habitación no sin antes asomarse otra vez, hizo un ademan con sus dos dedos de que lo está vigilando y se vuelve a esconder.

―_"Estoy entre un montón de raros"_―pensó con una gotita la peliazul mirando a Kakuzu y luego miró nuevamente al Uchiha.

―¿Que me decías Konan? ―preguntó el Uchiha leyendo tranquilo el libro, ya que Kakuzu lo había interrumpido en su lectura.

―¿Por qué los Uchiha tienen esas ojeras tan pronunciadas? ―preguntó muy curiosa viendo sus ojeras.

Cerró su libro precipitadamente, miró a la nada primero y luego le dirigió una mirada a la peliazul, esta dio un respingo por la mirada directa del Uchiha.

―¿Es que no lo sabes? Es obvio que de mucho usar el Mangekyou Sharingan se me formaron las ojeras… ―explicó.

―Pero en el manga se ve que desde pequeño tienes las ojeras...Y de grande fue que obtuviste el Mangekyou Sharingan...

―Bueno...Bueno...Te diré la verdad. La verdad es que me la pasaba jugando video juegos en la noche porque mi papa no me dejaba jugar cuando era pequeño..._"Menos mal que mate a ese maldito viejo...muajajajaajajaja"_ Y por eso se formaron esas ojeras...

―Ahhh~ ok... Gracias Itachi ―le sonrió― _"Ya me siento mejor ya que pude saber, el porqué de las ojeras. Siempre cuando me meto algo en la cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar es eso"_

Unas semanas más tarde. La peliazul se despierta una mañana, traía una pijama turquesa corta de tirantes, sin maquillaje y sin su singular piercing debajo de su labio inferior. Se dirige al baño de la organización, bueno, al único ya que Kakuzu no quiere pagar otro. Ella iba al baño y abre la puerta de madera lentamente y lo que ve es...

―¿¡ITACHI! ―Dijo sorprendida la peliazul y estruja sus ojos para ver mejor.

―¿¡KONAN! ―gritó asustado el Uchiha.

¿¡Por que la sorpresa? Pues por que... Estaba Itachi pintándose con marcador las supuestas ojeras... Si señores... ¡ESO ES MARCADOR! ¡SOLO MARCADOR! EL Uchiha se encontraba frente al espejo con un simple pantalón para dormir gris, con un marcador en su mano izquierda.

―¿¡Era marcador!

―Puedo explicarlo ―terminó de colocarse el marcado y lo pone en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. En serio...No se lo digas a nadie Konan... ¡Mi hermosa y perfecta imagen será borrada y creerán que estoy loco! ¡Alguien con mi hermosura y mi belleza no puede ser expuesto así sin mis perfectas y sexys ojeras!

―_"Esta loco..." _Bueno, Bueno...No se lo diré a nadie ―tranquilizó al otro. Miraba con una gotita anime sobre su cabeza, el otro lloriqueaba con un aura depresiva.

―¡Gracias Konan! ―la abrazó―. Aunque sigo siendo más bello, perfecto y más querido que tu...Pero gracias ―se va dando saltitos del baño.

―_"Cálmate Konan… Deja a ese metrosexual en paz"―_controlaba su furia y entro tranquilamente al baño para empezar su nuevo día en la organización.

Unas semanas después. En la habitación de reunión donde estaban Tobi y Konan. La sala de reunión tenía una larga de madera con unas cuantas sillas, toda la pared y el suelo estaba rodeado de roca. Se podía ver a la ojigris viendo a Tobi con curiosidad... ¿El también hará lo mismo?, nadie la matara por preguntar.

―¿Tu también haces lo mismo?

―¿Eh? De que habla Konan-san ―Dijo de forma inocente Tobi.

―O sea Madara, ¿tú también te pintas las ojeras? ¿Para ser más _cool_?

―¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pfff! ¡Mis ojeras son originales, Konan! Es obvio que no sabes nada... ―corrigió el bipolar.

―¿Y cómo fue que las obtuviste? ― se acercó más al enmascarado con curiosidad.

―Pues fácil, me la paso viendo porno por las noches con la luz apaga desde que soy niño ―dijo con alegría, como si fuera lo más normal.

―¿¡QUE! ¿Y por que con la luz apagada? ―se alejó esta vez por miedo.

―Porque hago ******** y también ********* ―las cosas que hace Madara no pueden ser mostradas al sano público.

―Ustedes son un caso serio... ―dijo con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho la peliazul.

Se escuchaban unos pasos a lo lejos, estaba corriendo y se acercaban a la habitación de la reunión. Se abrió la puerta estrepitamente, y se vio la cara del líder con unas gotas de sudor y el seño fruncido. Como siempre sus piercings y su cabello naranja puntiagudo, sus ojos extraños de color gris y con ondas estaban viendo directamente a Konan.

―¡KONAN! ―llegó alarmado el líder―. ¡Me dijeron que ahora quieres estar con los jovenzuelos! ¿Es cierto eso? ¡No es posible! Me voy para una misión y tu estas coqueteando con un crio.

―_"Y así esta mi tortura..."_¡KISAMEEE! ―Tenía una venita en la sien y gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del piel azul.

Y así termina un día con nuestros ojerosos y la peliazul. Quien diría que con un poco de porno y marcadores estos chicos serian los más famoso de Naruto y por otro lado Sexys y los mas amados. ¿Podrá nuestra peliazul seguir soportando a los Akatsuki?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Confesiones con Konan.**

Se enciende una cámara de video, estaba una habitación completamente blanca y estaba sentada en una silla de madera, se recuesta en ella y cruza sus piernas.

―Todo el piso estaba teñido de rojo, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. ¿¡Ustedes creen que pensaba que reaccionaria así! ¡Excepto Itachi! ¡No me dijo nada, porque estaba muy ocupado viéndose en el espejo! Sasori, ja, estaba tomando leche mientras yo caminaba sin ropa y se la escupió al líder, ¿Acaso saben porque el come? ¡No necesita comer, duh! Itachi solo soltó un, _Hola Konan, _al puro estilo Itachi y se fue caminando ―estaba completamente roja―, Y Hidan se puso a coquetearme y cuando lo rechace me empezó a llamar puta y dijo que no merezco a Jashin-sama. ¡El líder quedo en Shock y Kisame dijo que su fuera azul seria más bonita! ¿Acaso soy un pez como él? ¡Todos son unos completos idiotas! Con razón hay tantas imágenes Yaoi por internet, estoy entre un montón de idiotas Gays, ¿Es que nadie me toma en cuenta? ―empezó a llorar y coloca sus dos manos en su cara― ¡Y creo que Zetsu coqueteaba con mi flor de papel! ―quitó sus manos de su cara y señalo su flor con el dedo índice, sus ojos le salían lagrimas―, ¡Y Tobi solo dijo con voz fría que había mejores que yo! Y lo peor de todo es que ¡Ahora Kakuzu me persigue para que me exhiba! ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? ¿Qué he hecho?

―¡Konan! ¡A mí también me toca confesarme! ¿Sabes? ―golpeaba la puerta.

―¡Espérate un momento Sasori! ―gritó histérica―, estoy confesando mis sentimientos.

―L-lo siento ―respondió un poco asustado.

―Bueno, aquí terminan mis confesiones ―se limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo violeta que había dentro de su uniforme―, espero no les pase una cosa como esta, y si les pasa acuérdense de mi ¿Ok? ―lloriquea un poco más y se despide de la cámara―, nos vemos ―guiña un ojo un mueve un poco la cámara.

Se apaga la grabación.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Deidara-Inuzuka: **__¡Hola a todos! Después de haber dejado casi abandonado este fanfic olvidado, vi los reviews y leí todos sus reviews y al parecer les gusto. Perdonen la tardanza con mis drabbles, pero es que no había inspiración, y también tuve que actualizar los otros fanfics que tengo… ¡Pero esta vez solo tuve que poner un Drabble! Quería poner otros drabbles pero no tenia imaginación, este no fue tan gracioso como el capitulo anterior pero les prometo mejorar. Además mañana ya empiezo clase. Así que aproveche y complete el drabble y la confesión._

_¡Espero les guste! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen querer seguir el fanfic. Se les quiere mucho._


End file.
